


Bullies

by TheTeardropDemon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, anything is canon, cute lil oneshots, gotta love the fluff amirite, this is so ooc but gravity falls has a multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeardropDemon/pseuds/TheTeardropDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got bored and I feel like I write way too many separate Billdip fanfics so why not shove them all into one work?<br/>Feel free to prompt me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Well well well, if it isn't stupid-face." A snarky voice said. Dipper winced and turned around, finding that the voice belonged to Kevin, with his little sidekick Jay beside him. "Don't call me that." Dipper growled. The two boys just laughed, and stepped closer to Dipper. "Nobody tells us what to do, freak." And with that, Kevin punched Dipper right in the face, causing him to fall over. Jay kicked Dipper in the side and he could feel tears start to roll down his cheeks. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light behindDipper and he turned around to find another person was there. They were clad in an obnoxious yellow, and sported a top hat and bow tie. They had a triangle eyepatch over one eye, and the other eye was a brilliant gold. The boy absolutely screamed Bill Cipher, but it couldn't be him, right? The boy chuckled and stepped over Dipper and stopped in front of him. He reached out a hand, a gesture all too familiar, but Dipper took it anyways. He pulled him up, and the boy smiled at him. "Who are you?" Dipper mumbled. The boy scoffed jokingly and started to float. "Why Pine Tree, I'm offended you didn't recognize me!" He chuckled, but then turned to the bullies. "Oh look, now we have two freaks!" Jay sneered. Dipper shook his head. He had no idea what he had just done. Bill's eye inverted and he turned red, picking up both of the boys with his magic. "Nobody messes with my Pine Tree." He snarled, lips curled to show dagger-like teeth. He burned the boys with his fire but then set them down. "I'd kill you, but your disgusting meat sack blood would stain my attire." He snapped. That sent the boys running, eyes wide with horror. Bill turned to Dipper, smile smug. "Uh kid, you can close your mouth now." Bill chuckled. Dipped felt his cheeks heat up and he looked away, irritated. "Why are you here?" He snapped, glancing at the demon. The demon looked away now, pink tinting his cheeks. "Would you like to know the truth Pine Tree?" Bill asked, biting his lip. Dipper nodded, not really sure if he wanted to know the horrible, weird, gruesome tru- "It's because I think I like you alright? I feel all weird around you, like I don't want to kill you or anything. I talked to Shooting Star about it last night in her dream, and that's what she told me. Please don't laugh Pine Tr-" Bill was interrupted by Dipper, smashing his lips against his. Bill's eyes widened for a second before they fluttered shut and he kissed him back, enjoying every second of it. They eventually pulled away, faces hot. "W-wow." Dipper stammered, looking into the demon's gold eyes. "You are a great kisser."


	2. Tippy Toes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a weak spot for couples with a short one that has to stand on the toes to kiss the other one  
> Even though Bill is short...  
> "He may be small but he has BIG plans."  
> ~Grunkle Stan

Dipper and Bill had been dating for a month now, and it seemed that Dipper had grown a bit taller that the demon. He envied his height, knowing that alternating his human form with magic could send him into a coma. But it felt nice too, having a boyfriend that was taller than you. It felt almost like a shield, one who would always protect you. Bill smiled and took Dipper's hand as they walked down the street, getting weird looks from people. "Don't mind them, if they knew I was an all powerful dream demon they would be cowering in fear." Bill said, pressing a kiss to Dipper's hand. The boy blushed a little and smiled down at the demon. Bill thought it was adorable how Pine Tree's face heated up when he got all embarrassed. They walked and talked until Bill spotted a candy store, which Dipper had forgot to avoid. Demons on sugar rushes were nightmares, especially if they were Bill Cipher. "Wow Pine Tree lookit those!" The demon would say, pointing to the sugariest of candy. The boy would just roll his eyes a little and put some in the candy bag. After a few minutes, Bill had a bag of candy that satisfied him greatly. They paid for it at the cash register and he looked up at Dipper. Reaching up on his toes, he pecked a kiss to his lips and pulled a gummy worm out of the bag, eating it. The cashier just looked at them with a small smile. She was a sucker for couples with the short one having to stand on the toes to kiss the other one.


	3. Coma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need some prompts because  
> I don't even know what to write about  
> Also I want these to be longer they're way too short

Dipper had been in a coma for a day now. The last thing he remembered was Mabel over him in tears, yelling his name. He hoped that she was okay, and so was everyone else he loved. He sat on a cloud in his mind, observing the sky. The silence that had once engulfed him was now interrupted by a maniacal laugh, and a yellow triangle appeared before Dipper. Dipper screamed and fell off the cloud he was once on, but then remembered he could to anything here and started to fly. He flew up to the cloud again and found Bill there. "Thanks you evil Dorito." Dipper snapped with a roll of his eyes. "Oh come on Pine Tree, have a laugh once in a while!" Bill chuckled. "Why are you here? Get out! You're not getting any of my memories Bill." Dipper snapped. He could have sworn he caught a hurt expression on the demon's face, but it could have just been his imagination. "I'm here to show you something I've been working on." And with that, Bill snapped his fingers and was no longer a triangle. Instead there was a boy in his place who looked to be about 12 years old with perfectly tan skin. He sported a top hat and a bowtie, and was wearing a yellow shirt with a brick pattern on it. His hair was a soft gold with black tips, and his visible eye was a pale yellow with a slit for a pupil. "Hey kid, you can close your mouth now." The demon snickered. Dipper flushed and looked away, snapping his mouth shut. "Why did you want to show me this?" Dipper growled as he motioned to the boy. Bill giggled. "To see your reaction Pine Tree." He cooed, floating over to the boy. "Well, you saw it. Can you leave now?" Dipper grumbled. Bill shook his head, grinning. "Nope! I'm going to annoy you until you wake up from this coma! Meaning I'm never leaving, and I'm certainly staying in this form." He winked at Dipper...or could that have been a blink? It didn't matter. Dipper just sighed and scooted over on the cloud. Reluctantly, he patted the spot next to him and the demon willingly sat next to him. "Hey Pine Tree, watch this." Bill said with a snap of his fingers. Instantly it was nighttime, and the stars looked amazing. Northern lights danced in the sky, their colors stunning as ever. Dipper gasped as he looked up at the sky in awe, eyes unable to stay in one spot. "It's...amazing." Dipper breathed. Bill smirked. "I know. You know kid, I work hard to produce 'nice' and 'pretty' things, so be grateful it isn't raining bloody knives." The demon commented. Dipper scoffed, looking over at him. "What, so you went through the trouble to make something nice for me? I thought you hated me?" Dipper questioned the demon. Bill averted his gaze and rubbed the back of his neck. "Hate is a strong word Pine Tree..." Bill mumbled. Dipper's lips quirked up into a devious smile. "Does someone like this sapling?" He chuckled. Then he got really close to Bill's face. "Maybe even more than like? Hm?" Bill was blushing visibly now. Dipper liked seeing him squirm. The demon was obviously flustered, trying to figure out what to say, and then he finally smashed his lips against Dipper's. Dipper's eyes widened in shock, his whole face was most likely a deep crimson by now. But he kissed back still, secretly enjoying it.


End file.
